prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuuga Saki/Image Gallery
Profiles Toei - Saki (Bloom; movie).jpg|Cure Bloom 454px-CureBright.jpg|Cure Bright CureBloom Official Profile Full.jpg|Cure Bloom Full Profile CureBright Official Profile Full.jpg|Cure Bright Full Profile saki.dreamlive.png|Cure Bloom's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose. Blume.jpg|Cure Bloom profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_Cure_Bloom_pose.png|Cure Bloom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei - Saki (Bloom; All Stars DX2).jpg|Cure Bloom profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Cure_Bloom_pose.png|Cure Bloom from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 5fv5n54sd545k.jpg|Cure Bloom profile form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX3_Cure_Bloom_pose.png|Cure Bloom form Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Dx3-cure-bloom.jpg|Cure Bloom in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_ss_chara_01.png|Cure Bloom profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Newstagebloom.jpg|Cure Bloom's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. bloom.newstage2.jpg|Cure Bloom profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. newstage2.bloom2.jpg|Cure Bloom's and Flappy's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. newstage2.bright2.jpg|Cure Bright's and Moop's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. Stage2.Bloom.PNG|Cure Bloom's Stance for New Stage 2. New.Stage.2.Bright.Concept.PNG|Cure Bright's full concept for New Stage 2. NS304.jpg|Cure Bloom profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Cure.Bloom.full..jpg|Cure Bloom poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Cure Bloom pose.png|Cure Bloom's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. c09_1_main.png|Cure Bloom's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Bloom_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Bloom's Full Stance Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c10_1_main (1).png|Cure Bloom's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! cure bloom casual clothes .jpeg|Saki's casual clothes Cure bloom summer clothes.png|Saki's summer clothes Cure Bloom Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Bloom's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Bloom.png|Infant Cure Bloom profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureBloomMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Bloom from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Hyuuga Saki 1z210m0.jpg|Saki smiles Surprised Saki doing the Dual Spirit Power.png|Surprised Saki doing the Dual Spiritual Power. youngsaki.png|Younger Saki. Saki as a Black Hole.jpg|Saki as a Black Hole. Saki as a singer.jpg|Saki as a singer. Saki as a news reporter.jpg|Saki as a news reporter. Saki crying inconsolably.jpg|Saki crying inconsolably. Drawing colored.png|Mai's drawing of Saki and her sister, Minori. FwPCSS40.Collage.Saki.Look.png|A collage of Saki's weird look she makes in episode 40. FwPCSS40.Saki.Drawing.png|Saki's drawing of her and Mai with their mascots in a tree on episode 40. 224643 215204125176335 100000602484708 780717 5353520 n.jpg|Michiru, Moop, Kaoru, Foop, Saki, Flappy, Mai and Choppy in the last episode. Splashmovie.Saki.png|Saki in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Ganbalance de Dance.png|Saki with Mai in Splash Star's ending. 14e18982694c7ad9f703a6e9.jpg|Saki and Mai in Pretty Cure GoGo Dream Live! Mai_and_Saki.png|Saki and Mai sing saki.PNG|Saki in New Stage 3's op saki saki.PNG|Saki waving at waves Saki and Mai in Bright and Windy Off Screen Henshinu-Destu.png|Saki and Mai mid transformation in Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Sakii.jpg|Saki is training BlushingSaki.jpg|Saki blushes Shock.png|Saki surprised by seeing Mai Saki happy.png|Saki happy that she is on top form Cure Bloom / Cure Bright SStrans8.jpeg|Cure Bloom Bloom using her spiritual power.jpg|Bloom using her spiritual power Cure Bloom shining.jpg|Cure Bloom shining Cure_Bloom_and_Cure_Egret.jpg|Cure Bloom and Cure Egret in battle PrettyCureSplashStar37.jpg|Cure Bright BloomFighting.jpg|Cure Bloom trapped Bright in the movie.jpg|Bright in the movie Super Cure Bloom.jpg|Super Cure Bloom Splashmovie.Bloom.png|Cure Bright in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Cure Bright in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Bright in All Stars DX CureBloomHCPC.jpg|Cure Bloom saying the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 23 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Bloom in NS.png|Bloom in New Stage Movie Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery